Une rencontre inattendue
by Greenapple284
Summary: One shot Klaroline, comme l'indique le titre, ils vont tomber l'un sur l'autre quand ils ne s'y attendent pas, enfin, je ne vais pas en dire plus, résumer un one shot, c'est compliqué xD. Bonne lecture.


**AN :**** Hey, voilà un petit one-shot Klaroline. Pour les fics qui sont en pause en ce moment, ne vous inquiétez pas je les finirais un jour (juste pas maintenant) parce qu'il faut prendre l'inspiration comme elle vient après tout. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se voit en bas.**

C'était un soir de pleine lune. Klaus était sorti chasser sous sa forme de loup, comme toujours lorsqu'il était frustré. Autant dire qu'il l'était particulièrement ces temps-ci.

D'abord, il avait dû poignarder Rebekah avec l'aide de Stefan, ce dont il avait honte, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas. Sa sœur lui manquait et il ne pouvait la remplacer par de nouveaux hybrides justement parce que cette dernière avait tué son double qui, revenue en vampire, ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, ce serait supportable, mais non, il fallait qu'il soit contraint de surveiller Tyler et de le voir flirter ouvertement avec cette Hayley sans pouvoir en parler à Caroline. Il mourait d'envie de tout lui dire. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait regagné son corps… s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se devait d'admettre qu'il le méritait.

Puis, qu'il lui dise ou non, cela ne changerait rien, elle ne le croirait probablement pas ou déverserait sa colère sur lui : n'était-ce pas toujours ce qui se passait ? Il était le méchant de l'histoire, l'Hybride sans cœur. Elle l'accuserait de vouloir la séparer de Tyler et il se retrouverait de nouveau avec le mauvais rôle qui semblait être devenu une seconde peau. Peut-être également qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans le regard de Caroline, ni les larmes se former dans ses yeux. La déception de la jeune femme ne ferait que confirmer son attachement pour Tyler, sans oublier que Klaus détestait la voir pleurer (ce qu'il n'admettait à personne, pas même à lui-même tant il se trouvait pathétique).

Klaus reprit forme humaine à l'aube, dégoulinant de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber en trombes quelques heures auparavant. Il se rendit à la grotte dans laquelle il avait déposé quelques affaires. Il entra et resta figé quelques secondes, sous le choc en voyant une jeune femme endormie au fond de la cavité. Il enfila le short qu'il avait caché derrière un rocher et, en se rapprochant de la silhouette, il constata que la jeune femme n'était autre que Caroline.

Il hésita l'espace d'un instant entre rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il avait initialement prévu, ou rester pour regarder Caroline dormir, ce qui était une des seules occasions pour lui de la voir sans qu'elle ne lui communique quelque sentiment de haine. Certes, la première option était la seule dont il était sûr qu'elle ne lui apporterait aucun ennui… il pouvait être certain du contraire pour la deuxième, il ne put cependant résister et alla s'assoir aussi près de la belle blonde qu'il le put sans risquer de la réveiller.

Il la contempla longuement, puis sa main avança indépendamment de sa volonté, comme si elle disposait de sa propre liberté d'action. Klaus était littéralement hypnotisé par Caroline et lui toucha délicatement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'entrouvrent et qu'elle se mette à bouger. L'Hybride retira sa main hâtivement, et allait prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'une faible voix l'arrêta dans ses mouvements.

« Klaus ? » Murmura Caroline, ne semblant pas complétement sortie de son sommeil, ou il est clair qu'elle aurait déjà pris un air indigné.

Il était la première chose qu'elle avait remarquée en se réveillant, il se tenait là, devant elle, sa peau luisante de pluie et tâchée de boue par endroit, ses cheveux en bataille et les gouttes d'eau qui en tombaient ruisselaient sur son torse nu… autant dire que la vue était pour le moins agréable. Caroline était sûre de rêver, ce qui expliquait son manque de réaction immédiate. Toutefois, la réponse de l'hybride à son appel la ramena de suite à la réalité.

« Oui, sweetheart ? »

« Klaus ! » Hurla-t-elle, choquée cette fois.

« Mais oui, puisque je te le dis. » Se moqua ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Questionna-t-elle l'air visiblement en colère.

« Eh bien, c'est la pleine lune et j'ai décidé d'aller chasser avec les loups si je puis dire… donc je suis venu chercher le short que j'avais caché ici, pour ne pas rentrer chez moi nu comme un ver… Je m'en voudrais de choquer mes chers voisins. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Ah. » Se contenta de répondre la blonde, trop fatiguée pour continuer de repousser l'hybride.

« Maintenant, la vrai question c'est pourquoi TU es là ? Je viens souvent ici et c'est la première fois que je t'y vois. » Demanda-t-il.

Caroline rougit brusquement, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il poserait la question à laquelle elle redoutait tellement de répondre. Il avait un don pour l'agacer… pour l'attirer aussi, mais c'était un autre problème.

« Je… J'étais en train de chasser quand la pluie a commencé à tomber et je me suis réfugiée ici pour ne pas être trempée. » Mentit-elle.

Sa nervosité n'échappa pas à Klaus, qui avait aussi remarqué l'incohérence de cette justification :

« Voyons, love, nous savons toi et moi que tu ne serais pas sortie chasser un soir de pleine lune, tu n'es pas inconsciente… ni suicidaire je l'espère. » Insista-t-il, décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

La jeune blonde resta silencieuse une minute ou deux, ses larmes commencèrent à couler et elle dut prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Ce qui ne fut pas d'une grande utilité puisqu'elle finit par craquer quand Klaus se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Caroline ? » Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour elle, et compatissant, comme il l'avait été le soir où il l'avait soigné de la morsure de Tyler. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ces temps-ci.

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai passé l'après-midi à sangloter adossée à un arbre et que j'ai été surprise par la pluie qui m'a obligé à venir sangloter ici jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatiguée pour continuer et que je m'endorme, voilà pourquoi je suis ici, un soir de pleine lune, ça te va ?! » Demanda-t-elle proche de l'hystérie, ses larmes avaient augmenté à mesure qu'elle parlait et Klaus s'était assis à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il était mouillé, mais elle ne le repoussa pas pour autant, apaisée par le contact de sa peau.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas, c'est juste que ça m'inquiète que tu sois restée ici toute la nuit, tu aurais pu te faire mordre. » Il se rendait vulnérable en admettant qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Néanmoins, elle seule importait pour lui à cet instant et il s'en fichait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui… Elle le détestait déjà, que risquait-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à pleurer pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos, essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle ne le repoussa pas, ayant cruellement besoin d'un peu d'affection.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle en reniflant, puis, après quelques secondes :

« Oh, et puis, je me suis déjà ridiculisée alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Tu n'es pas ridicule love, tu as le droit de pleurer. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça, on est dans la quatrième dimension. » Il est vrai que la déclaration de Klaus était paradoxale, lui qui ne s'autorisait jamais à pleurer, craignant qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un de faible.

« Peu importe, ne change pas de sujet, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien déjà, tout fout le camp. Depuis qu'Elena est un vampire, elle ne se préoccupe que de son état, il en est de même pour Stefan et Damon et Bonnie a arrêté de se comporter comme ma meilleure amie quand je suis devenue un vampire. La seule personne qui me restait était Tyler. Je savais qu'on s'éloignait peu à peu l'un de l'autre depuis quelques temps mais je n'ai pas voulu voir la vérité en face parce que je ne voulais pas être seule. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ce salaud m'a avoué qu'il me trompait… je savais que notre histoire ne durerait pas mais j'imaginais qu'il aurait la décence de rompre avant de coucher avec une autre fille. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle lui avait ouvert son cœur ainsi. En fait, si, elle savait, c'est parce qu'il était le seul qui se soit sincèrement intéressé à elle depuis des mois. Il ne lui demandait pas si elle allait bien par obligation, comme Elena, Bonnie ou Stefan, il semblait vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre mais elle s'était rendu à l'évidence en voyant la façon dont il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure.

Elle remarqua soudain qu'il n'avait pas réagi après sa tirade, il n'avait pas menacé de tuer Tyler, les caresses de sa main dans son dos s'étaient arrêtées, il était complétement immobile.

« Klaus ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu n'es pas surpris le moins du monde ? Tyler m'a trompé, quoi de plus normal ! » Caroline était maintenant suspicieuse. Klaus s'éclaircit la gorge, de plus en plus gêné et sut qu'il était obligé de tout avouer.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne trouve pas ça normal… si je ne suis pas surpris c'est que… je le savais déjà. » Il parlait de moins en moins fort, et c'était la première fois que Caroline le voyait hésitant, presque anxieux, ce qui aurait été très mignon dans d'autres circonstances, maintenant, elle était juste furieuse.

« Quoi ?! Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ! » Cria-t-elle en s'écartant de lui avant de se lever, ce qu'il fit également. Elle avait une forte envie de le gifler et elle céda d'ailleurs à cette envie. Il intercepta malheureusement sa main avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec sa joue.

« Ne m'en veut pas Caroline. » Son ton était presque suppliant et Caroline était à deux doigts de lui pardonner. Elle préféra toutefois lâcher un ricanement désabusé :

« Ne pas t'en vouloir, ah, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que ça. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as embrassé en me faisant croire que tu étais Tyler, et que tu lui as demandé de me mordre avant ça, et encore avant, tout le mal que tu as fait à mes amis ? » Enuméra Caroline.

« Tu me dis tout ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais tu sembles oublier que je t'ai sauvé après avoir fait l'erreur de demander à Tyler de te mordre et que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me racheter, d'être courtois… alors oui, quand j'étais dans le corps de Tyler je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai voulu profiter de ce à quoi il avait droit et pas moi. Tu n'as eu de cesse de me repousser alors je me suis dit que c'était mon unique chance d'être proche de toi… même si je n'étais pas complétement moi-même. Après, j'ai su que Tyler te trompais et j'ai voulu te le dire, mais tu aurais encore retourné la situation contre moi en disant que je mentais, ou que j'étais bien content que tout soit fini entre toi et Tyler alors je n'ai rien dit… et tu me le reproches aussi … Alors, dis-moi Caroline, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Dis-moi parce-que je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

Il n'avait pas quitté les yeux de Caroline de toute sa tirade. Ne sachant que répondre, toute retournée par les confessions de l'hybride, Caroline lui sauta au cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Klaus recula sous l'effet de surprise mais lui rendit immédiatement le baiser.

Leurs gémissements résonnèrent bientôt dans la grotte et Caroline commença à déboutonner sa chemise, puisque Klaus n'en portait pas. Sentant que la situation devenait hors de contrôle, il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle releva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur et il expliqua :

« On ne peut pas continuer, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait… tu es encore blessée par toute cette affaire avec Tyler… »

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, j'ai compris. » Coupa Caroline, vexée qu'il ne la croie pas capable de faire la part des choses. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle le lui aurait bien expliqué mais il avait ruiné le moment. Remarque, c'était probablement mieux ainsi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, elle allait détester Klaus de nouveau, elle oublierait qu'elle lui avait confié tous ses problèmes et qu'il s'était mis à nu devant elle, et elle oublierait qu'elle avait été plus émue qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Klaus resta seul dans la caverne, se laissant glisser contre la paroi après avoir vu Caroline fuir à vitesse vampirique. Il avait certainement laissé filer la seule occasion qu'il aurait d'assouvir ses désirs, il était néanmoins persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était dire à quel point il se comportait différemment avec Caroline : il ne se préoccupait jamais de bien agir avec le reste de l'humanité (et de ce qui y ressemblait : vampires, sorcières, loups garous et tutti quanti).

Klaus n'eut l'occasion de reparler à Caroline que deux mois plus tard, alors qu'il venait de la sauver pour la troisième fois, de Connor, qui n'avait de cesse de traquer tous les vampires de Mystic Falls.

Il la portait dans ses bras, étant donné que la verveine l'avait trop affaiblie pour qu'elle ne puisse marcher. Il l'embrassa sur le front après l'avoir déposée sur son lit et s'apprêtait à partir avant qu'elle ne l'en empêche.

« Attends ! »

« Que puis-je faire pour toi sweetheart ? »

« Je voulais juste te remercier. » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas besoin de le remercier : il n'aurait pas pu ne pas la sauver, elle était devenue trop importante pour lui et il l'avait compris pendant ces deux longs mois où elle l'avait complétement ignoré. A chaque fois qu'il débarqué au Grill, elle s'en allait, il s'était rendu chez elle de multiple fois mais n'avait pas passé la porte une seule fois : il n'était pas parvenu à la joindre pendant deux interminables mois.

« Et je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait l'autre jour quand tu m'as repoussé. » Admit-elle.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça Caroline, parce que tu m'avais manqué. »

La blonde resta bouche bée et Klaus ajouta : « Tu peux être étonnée, tu es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai dit ça dans ma longue existence. »

La blonde se reprit et proposa :

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir. » Répliqua-t-il. Puis il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de la blonde.

« Tu ne vas pas rester assis sur cette chaise toute la nuit dis-moi ? » Demanda la blonde.

« En fait, si, j'en avais l'attention. » Annonça-t-il sérieusement.

« Ou sinon tu peux t'allonger à côté de moi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus tu sais, j'ai compris la leçon la dernière fois. »

« Non, justement, je ne crois pas. C'est moi qui risque de te sauter dessus, j'en ai envie depuis ce jour dans la grotte. Enfin, non, depuis que je t'ai sauvé, mais c'est encore pire depuis le jour de la grotte parce que depuis, je sais ce que ça fait de t'embrasser. » Confia-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuel qui procura un frisson de plaisir à Caroline.

« Si je n'étais pas totalement HS à cause de ce taré de chasseur de vampire, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus tu sais. » Ces paroles firent rire Klaus qui s'allongea à côté de Caroline.

« Je survivrai bien une nuit, j'espère avoir acquis un minimum de self-control en plus d'un millénaire. » Plaisanta Klaus et la jeune blonde assura :

« Je te fais confiance. » Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que ça signifiait pour Klaus, c'était aussi inattendu qu'une déclaration d'amour dans leur cas, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Un immense sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses de Klaus et fit apparaître ses fossettes.

Il embrassa délicatement Caroline sur les lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Caroline. »

La blonde posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit Klaus. »

**AN :**** Voilà, j'espère avoir vos avis, j'avais envie d'écrire un one-shot, ça faisait longtemps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut vu que j'ai écrit comme ça venait. Bref, bonne journée (ou nuit, ou soirée) à tous.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire**


End file.
